No Need for Webs
by Lord22
Summary: Kiyone Makibi and her ditzy Mihoshi Kuramitsu are having an average day of taking speeding tickets as Galaxy Police. Then a distress beacon from a remote and dangerous planet attracts their attention. Responding to it, they hope to help those. What they'll find instead is a complex web prepared just for them...


**No Need for Webs:**

Kiyone Makibi, First Class Detective in the Galaxy Police, was bored.

She'd been writing tickets for people caught over the hyperspace limit. While the blue-haired police officer understood the need for working your way up, it got dull. It didn't help that her partner was more of a milestone than a help.

Leaning back, the curvaceous woman adjusted her orange headband. Shifting her legs beneath her white skirt. Her black leggings clung to her shapely legs as much as her uniform did to her ample breasts. Looking over to Mihoshi, Kiyone narrowed her eyes. The curly, dark-skinned blonde was sleeping.

"Mihoshi," said Kiyone, nudging her. "wake up."

"Oh, sorry Kiyone," said Mihoshi. "I was just..." She yawned taking a rest. "I had this great dream where we were hunting this evil villain and we-"

Then there was a beeping noise. Kiyone checked it, and flinched. "Mihoshi, get the ship ready. We've got orders."

"What's wrong, Kiyone?" asked Mihoshi.

"I'm getting a distress signal from the planet of Asodeth?"

"Mmm, isn't that one of those deserted planet?" asked Mihoshi thoughtfully.

Kiyone looked up at her friend in surprise. "You remembered that?"

"Um, well, I've been reading like you asked." said Mihoshi.

Kiyone was impressed. She hadn't expected Mihoshi to learn anything. "Well, I mean, yes. It's a world with unique energy signals and all kinds. But every time anyone tries to set up a colony it ends up coming to all kinds of bad luck.

"If someone has crashlanded there, we don't have much time."

Quickly she began setting in the coordinates while Mihoshi flailed around. In the end, Kiyone had to end up picking up her slack. As she did, Mihoshi looked concerned. "Are you sure, Kiyone? I mean I heard all kind of scary stories about giant spiderwomen and stuff like that."

"Mihoshi, we're Galaxy Police Officers." said Kiyone. "Our job is to help people. Besides, we won't even be there all that long, we just need to check the place out."

"I know." said Mihoshi.

"Now, let's go." said Kiyone.

Pulling the last lever, Kiyone sent the ship into warp space.

* * *

A few hours later, the Yagami came out of space around Asodeth.

It was a small, purple rock with very little in the way of water. The polar caps were huge for its size and the livable regions were small. Kiyone looked down at the miserable world. Then she glanced to where Mihoshi was spinning in her seat while sipping a juice box.

"Well, there it is. Asodeth." said Kiyone. "I'm still picking up the distress signal. Still, there is something odd about all this. It's right near some of the old ruins. Let's head down."

"Okay!" said Mihoshi, rising up with an enthusiastic bounce. It sent her enormous breasts bouncing just as much. "Let's go get them, Kiyone!"

"You realize it's probably just a malfunctioning warp drive, right?" asked Kiyone in deadpan.

But there was no killing Mihoshi's enthusiasm with logic. She existed in a fantasy world where they caught bad guys everyday. As opposed to Kiyone babysitting her while giving out parking tickets.

Down they went to the planet, clad in environmental suits.

And there was the ship. It was a large red vessel, like the Yagami. Its spine was broken and nearly folded in the air on the ground. As they walked toward it, Kiyone was able to make out a tower in the distance. It was of strange, dark stonework that rose high. In the air above them were clouds that flashed with lightning, striking in the distance. Rain pelted down on their face masks as they neared the ship.

Entering into the ship through an open airlock, they moved down the halls. Kiyone kept her gun ready as she scanned the area. The odd thing was, it was oddly familiar. They checked room after room and saw no bodies. No people. But Kiyone could have sworn she saw marks on the walls that were on her ship too. It was probably just her mind playing tricks on her. This was the same kind of vessel as the Yagami, after all.

"This isn't right," said Kiyone. "The signal isn't coming from around here." Soon they came into a bridge and saw the tower through it. Checking her instruments, Kiyone blinked. "The signal isn't based here. It's over on that tower."

"Well why would they stick around on a tower and not their ship?" asked Mihoshi.

"Hang on," said Kiyone. "The cloud cover prevents any kind of transmissions. It's possible that they were using the tower to break through it." Then she turned and saw something, what looked like a length of white fabric over the ground.

Reaching down, Kiyone picked it up. It stuck to her hand and she couldn't get it off. By sticking it to the wall, she managed to tear herself free. But some was still on her. "Are these... webs?"

"That can't be," said Mihoshi, voice afraid.

Kiyone looked up, concerned. "What is it, Mihoshi?"

"I... my Mother told me a story about this place," said Mihoshi. "They say that a powerful Goddess lives here, named Rioletta. And bad little girls get caught in her webs and trapped forevermore."

"You're listening to too many stories. No one is here," said Kiyone. "I think we've better transport back up and come back with some heavy weaponry." She called the Yagami. Then she did it again. And again.

"What's wrong?" asked Mihoshi.

"I can't reach the Yagami," said Kiyone.

"What?" said Mihoshi. "You mean we're trapped here?"

Kiyone looked around, checking her gun. "Calm down, Mihoshi. The transmitter got out of the cloud cover. If we can get up there, we should be fine."

"This place really is cold," said Mihoshi.

Kiyone agreed but said nothing.

Making their way out of the ship they made for the tower. As they did, the wind howled around them and their heating units became hard-pressed to keep up. Kiyone kept moving her arms and legs to stay warm as they neared it.

Then, oddly enough, the webs on her hand glowed and everything became better.

The rest of the journey came up soon as they reached a door and slipped in. Even as they did, everything became dark. Dark and a little less cold. Lighting her flashlight, Kiyone turned to Mihoshi. "Mihoshi, take my hand. We can't afford to get lost in her."

Mihoshi nodded and grabbed Kiyone.

On they walked, hand in hand. They scaled up a flight of stairs and as they did, Kiyone felt her hairs stand on the back of her neck. As they walked, Kiyone scanned her flashlight over the walls and saw many symbols.

It showed an image of a woman with the lower body of a spiker, hanging hundreds of people by webs. It gave Kiyone a chill, and she quickly turned her light away and said nothing to Mihoshi.

"This must be the lair of Rioletta," said Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi, just keep your gun ready and-" said Kiyone.

And then she hit something and was pulled off her feet. Hauling on it, Kiyone found herself stuck on something.

"Kiyone!" said Mihoshi in terror.

Kiyone looked around. "What... are these... webs? Help me, I can't..."

Grabbed her gun, she fired it repeatedly through the web near her hand was. It broke and she blasted off several more. Finally she was free. Firing her pistol a few more times, she cleared out the web. "I'm out.

"Let's be more careful as we go up."

On they went, hurrying as quick as they could while scanning for any more webs. They found several, bypassing them in turn. At last they got to the outside and found it even windier. Even so, Kiyone saw it.

The beacon was there, situated on the battlements. Moving out onto the tower, Kiyone looked around and saw... no one. Everyone was gone. "Here's the beacon," said Kiyone. "I don't know where anyone is, but I don't want to stick around here any longer. We'll head for the Yagami and call for-" Then there was a shriek, and she looked back. "Mihoshi?"

Before her eyes, Kiyone saw Mihoshi being pulled back into the darkness. She grasped for the edge of the door, letting out a cry. "Kiyone! Help me!"

"Mihoshi!" said Kiyone.

Kiyone rushed after Mihoshi, gun readied. She rounded the corner and heard Mihoshi's calls for help. Her light caught sight of a black body with eight legs scuttling around a corner. Rushing after it, Kiyone ran with all her might.

Several webs barred her path, but she shot them down, going further and further into the structure. As she did, a violet sort of light began to surround her, and Kiyone felt... warm. It was an oddly disquieting warmth though and put her even more on edge. Soon she found around her bundles on the walls.

No, not bundles, people. Women.

Dozens of dozens of women were on the walls, bound up tightly in wents. Kiyone didn't dare touch or try to free them. She didn't have time. And the further on she went, the more numerous they were. No spiders, but more and more women bound in cocoons that clung to their every curve. Even their expressions of horror could be seen on their faces. Soon Kiyone had to step around them on the ground as well.

She had to save Mihoshi.

Soon Kiyone stepped out into a wide-open room, and the walls here were covered entirely in webs. There were eight pillar at the center and they were covered in webbed women. Kiyone stepped behind one, peering upward.

Above her was a huge, high ceilinged room. And the women on these walls were clustered even tighter. There must have been thousands of them on any one place of the wall. Some had been cocooned up so that their features were almost obscured by others. There were so many that it became impossible to tell for sure to who their limbs belonged to.

And there was Mihoshi. She was hanging from the ceiling like a chandelier, and over her was a woman like a picture. She had long, violet hair to then neck that was parted on one side. Her shoulders were wide and her arms muscular. She had a truly immense pair of breasts covered by two black cups. Her waist was thin and led down into a massive black spider body, whose legs were turning Mihoshi around.

Mihoshi's environmental suit was thrown down, ripped and torn. Her clothes soon followed with glee. "Well, well, well, I thought using that transmitter would get me some nice new trophies. But you, dearie, will make a first-class variety."

"Please, please don't hurt me, Ms. Spiderwoman," begged Mihoshi.

Kiyone took aim. If she could catch the women in the head, maybe she could get Mihoshi down. But she was swaying around, even as she halted her tying of Mihoshi. "Spiderwoman, no, dearie. I am Rioletta, Goddess of Fate. And you've stumbled into my webs."

A web was put over Mihoshi's mouth, gagging whatever reply she might give. Panicking, Kiyone fired. Her shot went wide and hit a cocooned figure, only to dissipate on the webs. Rioletta paused and looked down at Kiyone, before licking her lips with a forked tongue. "Mmm, the partner. How very nice of you to come after her. And you are a pleasant one, aren't you!"

Then Rioletta, surged downward to land before Kiyone rapidly. She scuttled forward at such a rate, Kiyone barely rolled aside before webs shot where she'd been. Raising her pistol, she fired twice while getting some distance. Rioletta turned and smiled, showing off sharp fangs between her pouty violet lips.

"Hmm, a police blaster." A web shot from one hand and covered it, before jerking it out of Kiyone's and. "You should put this thing away and submit to me, dearie."

Kiyone let go of the blaster, moments before webs nearly grabbed her. Soon she had her back to a pillar and was stuck. Thrashing, she tore off part of her suit, only to lose the face mask. Rioletta was swiping at her with huge, violet talons.

"I'm not going down that easy!" said Kiyone.

Then she drew out her binding yoyo and threw it forward. It coiled around Rioletta, binding her arms and eight legs in place. Kiyone began to tighten the grip, as Rioletta smiled, admiring it. "Now this is a nice kind of binding. You seem to have a remarkable talent for it. And after evading all my webs...

Color me impressed.

"Unfortunately for you, I am the Goddess of Weaving, and bindings of all kinds are mine to command."

And then the bindings on Rioletta simply let go and turned on Kiyone. Before she could move they wrapped around her. They tied themselves in circles around her breasts. Others tied her feet to her knees as Kiyone found her arms bound behind her back.

Now she was stuck in place. Trying to inch away, Kiyone saw Rioletta move forward and grab her. Then she was caught. The Goddesses claws moved over her, ripping off the remnants of her suit. Then she got to work on Kiyone's clothes, tearing them off little by little, pausing only to feel her up. Kiyone moaned and groaned, as Rioletta lifted them high up by her webs.

And then she began her work.

Before Kiyone knew what was happening, webs were creeping over her body. More and more covered her, so that soon her legs were trapped together, with her hands behind her back. Then Rioletta worked on her waist, taking extra time on her breasts. Finally, she bound up her neck and mouth. Kiyone and Mihoshi were now held up by threads, one in each of Rioletta's hands.

Kiyone could see every curve and crevasse on Mihoshi's body. If anything, the webs highlighted their features. As Rioletta bore them away to a high point on the walls. She pinned them in place, Kiyone couldn't understand these feelings. She had to get out.

But she couldn't.

Now Rioletta was face to face with her.

"Now that was a great deal of fun, and I gained two beautiful prizes," said Rioletta. "Now, why don't we see who they are before deciding." Leaning forward, she kissed Mihoshi on her webbed lips. Their enormous breasts were pressed together, a pleasurable experience. Then Rioletta broke the kiss and licked her. "Hmm, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, beautiful, curvaceous and innocent as a child. Bubbly personality, and the subject of nepotism. Unable to perform her duties to even the slightest degree. But sheltered and given over to her partner Kiyone. But she has a desire for fun which helps balance things out.

"Very little substance, but sweet on taste.

"With feeling, you cannot understand about your partner. But I can..." She looked to Kiyone, and Kiyone realized she was scowling. "Oh, a protective streak. Let's see." Then, surging forward, she kissed Kiyone. Her first kiss and this creature was groping and... why did it feel so good? At last, Rioletta drew back. "Kiyone Makibi. Hardworking, every bit Mihoshi's equal in looks and far better in brains. Has a temper, but also a softer side.

"You had such a promising career, but you got too high on the lists through hard work. So you were assigned to Mihoshi to cover her screwups. You're rational, but with no real social skills.

"A filling meal, I think. But lacking in flavor. And these feelings...

"Returned in some form.

"That settles it, I'm going to devour you, two ladies, together!"

Devour.

No, Kiyone couldn't die here! She had things to do!

"Mmmph!" screamed Kiyone,

Rioletta cupped her cheek. "Oh don't worry, I don't feed on flesh. I feed on spiritual energy. All the potential destinies, and fates that you'll never experience. That, and the thoughts and feelings of those I web up. You'll be gagged, of course, being able to speak is reserved for truly great heroes. Now, why don't we find a way to make a proper meal of you."

Then she tore Kiyone and Mihoshi from the wall and set to work. She posed their hands so both partners had gripped the other's buttocks. Then she pressed they're pressed together, sealing the gaps between them expertly. Even as she did, Kiyone found one of her legs thrust against Mihoshi's nethers and sealed in place. Mihoshi more than returned the favor with Rioletta's manipulations.

Kiyone was blushing scarlet now.

"You know, Kiyone, making meals of people is like making meals of flesh, or vegetables," said Rioletta. "It's all about contrast and preparation. Tenderizing the spirit, and adding some spice. And of course, you need the other elements.

"You ladies are perfect mirrors of eachother. On your own, Kiyone, you'd be filling, but bland. On your own, Mihoshi, you'd be sweet but vapid.

"But together..." The gags on their mouths were cut, and Mihoshi and Kiyone were forced forward. Their lips met, and then the threads were sealed around them. "You'll be delicious!"

Kiyone and Mihoshi had been trapped in a lovers' embrace. They could not break, or even alter it slightly. Any attempt to do so caused their bodies to grind against one another. Blushes were on their faces as they moaned in unison.

Then Rioletta lowered herself to their level and smiled. "It's time to dine."

Surging upward, Rioletta bared the underbelly of her spider body to them. Kiyone stared, as it seemed to open up before them into a maw. Kiyone and Mihoshi screamed into each other's mouths as red webbing shot forward to grab them. Then they were reeled in, slowly but surely and began to thrash.

Desperately they tried to keep out, but it didn't even delay it. Slowly but surely they were pulled into the red belly within. Lying there, in each other's arms, the maw closed and they were sealed in darkness. As all went dark, Kiyone felt tongues on her, licking her, and then she felt something drawn out of her.

Memories began to course before Kiyone, her childhood, and Mihoshi's childhood. Then further and further on. Their teenage years. They saw their triumphs and tragedies, how they met and were eventually drawn her. On and on it went, every memory, aspect, and part of them being analyzed and drained of color. Little by little, they became gray, like a picture losing its color.

Soon everything they cared about was reduced to apathy. All they valued rendered worthless in their minds. They struggled against it. In so doing they raised emotions, frustrations, and feelings that were drained. Rioletta seemed to enjoy it greatly.

Finally, they lay utterly still.

Nothing was left.

The maw opened and they were spat out. Rioletta gripped them in her arms, pressing them into her bosom as she took them down to the grounds. Tearing apart the webbing, she set to work webbing them up once again independently. Kiyone couldn't bring herself to move or even think about moving. Should she stop her?

Too late, she and Mihoshi were being carried up and sealed side by side among the other women.

"There," said Rioletta, pecking each of them on the lips. "nice and drained of spirit." She paused. "Now, I suppose we ought to have an epilogue, shouldn't we?

"You are now within my dimension and you'll hang from my walls for all eternity. This place exists on a higher dimension, outside of time and space, so no one will be coming to get you out." She got close. "Just between us, I've been to thousands of different universes, and I found you truly an exquisite meal. I think I'll dine on you again once you finish regenerating. Don't worry about the grayness, it'll pass in a bit and I'll get to feast once more.

"In fact, I think I'll use you two to pleasure my hero collection now and then. In the meantime, the webs will keep you entertained." Kiyone feels the webs tightening on her in a pleasurable fashion as Mihoshi shifts. She tried to move, but that just made it worse, causing Mihoshi to shift in turn. It was like she was being constantly groped. "You see, any time anyone in these webs shifts, it will cause the webs to tighten and loosen in a fun way for you."

If Kiyone could manipulate the webs, maybe there was a way to escape. Maybe someone would access this dimension and save them. She looked over the other women and guessed that someone ought to be looking for these. If even one was saved, they all might be saved.

"Oh, and as for all these lovely ladies here, don't mind them. I have collected them over the past few thousand years. I've had them sleeping so we could have this moment just between us, sort of a tradition among us. Now, meet your other selves."

Rioletta motioned.

As she did, Kiyone stared in horror as the upper part of the faces of the women around her were revealed. They were...

Her and Mihoshi.

Thousands upon thousands of Kiyones and Mihoshis. They had been plucked from who knew how many universes. They were everywhere, and now Kiyone could feel one of herself writhing behind her. As they all awoke, the webs rubbed against her in a way to make her go insane. Kiyone thrashed and that just made it worse as the walls began to writhe.

It worked her harder and harder, until, finally, she came hard. It didn't stop, but she was able to master herself enough to look around. As she did, she began to notice trends. The writhing never fully stopped, but there were periods where it slowed down.

Perhaps if they were to combine their efforts...

Then Kiyone saw another her and she was looking at her and Mihoshi sadly, with the eyes of one who has seen it all before. She shook her head despondently. Beyond that was a Kiyone thrashing nonstop to escape, with defiant anger. Beyond that, she was looking downcast, doing nothing as the webs worked at her with empty eyes. And last, of all, Kiyone saw herself enjoying every minute of it, moving in such a way as to cause peak pleasure.

Would she become like them? Could she choose between them? She saw many of all kinds around her.

Kiyone looked to Rioletta for hopes of answers. And saw Rioletta far below, tying up a freshly arrived Kiyone and Mihoshi.

Kiyone screamed a final time, and then she was part of the decoration.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So one of the reoccurring comments by people who read my erotica is that they also work as horror. I attribute this to how I get into the character's heads and the creativity of the scenes.

I've long been a believer that horror does not require blood, guts, or death to be effective. Those are merely the easiest ways to achieve it.

This fic is intended to work as both erotica and horror of a sort.

I'll leave whether I succeeded up to you.


End file.
